Eu odeio amar você
by Luka Mel
Summary: Se vc gostou do filme 10 coisas que eu odeio em vc, leia a fic! Se não assistiu, leia tmb! Resumo: estudante avoado tenta domar garota feminista, causando muita confusão... Último cap online!
1. A Bela é uma fera

**Nota da autora:**  
  
A fic é baseada no filme "10 coisas que eu odeio em vc", que por sua vez é uma adaptação de A Megera Domada, do imortal W. Shakespeare.  
  
Músicas utilizadas na fic:  
Can't take my eyes off you - Frank Valli  
Complicated - Avril Lavigne  
I'm With You - Avril Lavigne   
Don't tell me - Avril Lavigne  
Vícios e Virtudes - Charlie Brown Jr.  
  
**Cap1 - A Bela é uma Fera  
**  
Um dia de aula como qualquer outro no colégio William Shakespeare.  
A bela Shunrey Kido acaba de chegar, e vai ao encontro de Vênus, sua melhor amiga.  
- Oi, tô atrasada pra variar!   
- Gostou do modelito fashion? - indagou Vênus, que vestia um casaco rosa-choque com plumas nas mangas.  
- É... "Fechemosolhos" - retrucou Pandora, irmã da patricinha.  
- Puxa, por quê nossas irmãs são assim, tão... sem estilo? - perguntou Vênus, quando Pandora se afastou.  
- Sei lá... A Pandora pelo menos quer namorar o Ykki. Já a Saori... Ela não quer nem saber de namorar, e o pior é que meu pai não me deixa namorar com ninguém!  
- E você tá a fim do Julian, né?  
Shunrey suspirou, sonhadora:  
- E quem desse colégio não está? Ele é lindo, tudo de bom!!  
- Mas é o maior galinha do colégio.  
- A Saori teria um treco se me visse namorando com ele. Ela o odeia!  
- E quem é que sua irmã não odeia?!  
- Acho que só a Pandora, que é amiga dela.  
  
Pandora e Saori já entravam na sala de aula. Estavam no último ano, e planejavam entrar na faculdade assim que terminassem o colegial.  
- Eu vou fazer Artes Plásticas - disse Pandora.  
- Legal, mas eu prefiro História. Quero ser uma historiadora famosa, viajar muito... Meu sonho é conhecer a Grécia, seus templos, sua cultura, enfim, tudo! - respondeu Saori.  
- É, você sempre adorou mitologia. E sua divindade preferida é Athena, né?  
- A deusa da Sabedoria... Ela era mesmo sábia, nunca se casou!  
- Às vezes eu acho você radical demais, Saori. Você nunca se apaixonou?  
- Só as tolas se apaixonam.  
- Ah, obrigada! Então eu sou tola na sua opinião!  
- Desculpe, Pan, mas eu acho sim. O Ykki é o cara mais revoltado do colégio, e você se interessou logo por ele!  
- O Ykki tem motivos para ser assim. A namorada dele, Esmeralda, foi assassinada.  
O sinal tocou, interrompendo a conversa das amigas.  
  
Saori e Pandora só se vestiam de preto, e adoravam rock. Não suportavam Vênus, porque ela era o protótipo da patricinha fútil. Além disso, ela curtia Britney Spears, que as duas abominavam, por considera-la uma mulher-objeto.   
Saori era fanática pela Avril Lavigne, porque nas suas músicas ela sempre detonava os homens.  
Já Pandora preferia o Evanescence, pois as músicas da banda tinham tudo a ver com seu estilo meio gótico.  
  
Shunrey não era patricinha como Vênus. Era uma garota muito romântica, meiga e meio ingênua.  
Estava apaixonada por Julian, um playboy irresponsável que já repetira de ano duas vezes. Gostava de usar as garotas e depois descarta-las, sem o menor escrúpulo.  
Entretanto, Shunrey não queria enxergar a realidade.  
  
Na hora do intervalo, deu um jeito de se aproximar dele.  
- Oi... Queria te dizer que você arrasou hoje no jogo de futebol!  
- Como sempre, né gata... Mas... Mudando de assunto... Sabe que você é muito bonita?  
Shunrey corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Ele prosseguiu:  
- Gostaria de sair comigo no sábado? Vai rolar uma festa na casa da Vênus, é aniversário dela.  
- Claro, ela é minha melhor amiga!  
- Ah... Agora me lembrei. Você é a Shunrey Kido!  
  
A garota ficou sem graça, pois todos sabiam que ela era irmã da FERA.   
- Isso muda alguma coisa? - questionou ela.  
- De jeito nenhum! Faço questão de ir com você na festa!  
- Então... Até sábado!  
Quando Shunrey se afastou, Julian comentou:  
- Que diferença da irmã! A Saori só falta bater nos caras que tentam se aproximar dela!  
  
E era verdade. Saori era declaradamente feminista, a ponto de ler Simone de Beavoir.  
Ninguém entendia o por quê de tanta hostilidade contra os homens. Só Saori sabia o motivo pelo qual fugia deles...  
Quando as irmãs chegaram do colégio, Shunrey foi pedir autorização ao pai para ir à festa com Julian.  
  
O Sr. Kido era um viúvo muito rico, e morria de medo que suas filhas se envolvessem com garotos "errados". Por isso, não queria que nenhuma das duas namorasse. Saori obedecia sem reclamar, mas Shunrey não se conformava com essa proibição.  
E ela jamais perderia a chance de sair com o rapaz mais cobiçado da escola...  
Tanto insistiu que o Sr. Kido acabou dizendo:  
- Eu só deixarei você sair com esse rapaz com uma condição...  
- Qual, papai?  
- A Saori terá que arrumar um namorado primeiro. Afinal, ela é a mais velha!  
Shunrey exclamou:  
- Essa não! Vou ficar solteirona!  
- É isso, ou nada feito!  
  
Shunrey teve que aceitar a proposta de seu pai.  
Mas como conseguiria obrigar sua irmã a namorar, se a última coisa que ela queria era ter um namorado?!   
Passou a atormentar Saori para que ela cumprisse com sua parte no acordo, mas esta se recusava terminantemente a colaborar.  
Desanimada, desabafou com Julian. Ele teve uma idéia:  
- Temos que arrumar alguém que aceite namorar com a megera da sua irmã!  
- Julian, a Saori é chata, mas não fale assim dela!  
- O problema é: quem vai se atrever a domar essa garota?  
Naquele instante, como se a resposta para sua dúvida surgisse por milagre, ele viu alguém que o fez exclamar:  
- Já sei! Ele é o único que toparia isso... O cara é pobre, só estuda aqui porque tem bolsa de estudos... E, além disso, é o terror do inspetor Tatsume! Se ele não tem medo de nada, não vai se assustar com o gênio da Saori!  
- E quem é esse doido?  
- Ali vem ele... Seiya Ogawra! 


	2. Proposta indecente

**Cap2 - Proposta indecente  
**  
Seiya era skatista, e levava tudo na brincadeira. Deixava sua irmã, Seika, de cabelos em pé.  
Eles haviam ficado órfãos há alguns anos, e desde então Seika cuidara dele como se fosse sua mãe.  
Apesar de Seiya ser bagunceiro e meio desatinado, Seika adorava o irmão, e ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa por ela.   
Julian o chamou para fazer sua proposta. Shunrey se retirou, sem saber direito o que o riquinho iria dizer para o skatista.  
Ele propôs que Seiya conquistasse Saori, em troca de U$1000.  
Meio desconfiado, Seiya ouviu tudo o que o playboy tinha a dizer. Depois disso, declarou:  
- Não sou esse tipo de gente. Não enganaria ninguém só pra faturar uma grana. Sou pobre, mas tenho dignidade!  
- Deixa de ser orgulhoso, mané! Ela pode ser chata, mas é gostosa... Você aproveita e dá um trato na gata!  
- Tô fora. Arruma outro otário pra fazer essa sujeira.  
  
Deu as costas para Julian, que ficou abismado.  
- Trouxa... Perder uma oportunidade como essa! Coisa de pobre metido a besta!  
  
Seiya chegou em casa, e encontrou Seika deitada na cama.  
- O que você tem, mana? Tá mal de novo?  
- Seiya, preciso te contar uma coisa... Eu fiz exames, e descobri que tenho uma grave doença.  
- Que doença?  
- Leucemia...  
- Não! Seika, não pode ser!  
- Infelizmente, Seiya, é verdade. E nós temos que nos preparar para o pior.  
- Nunca mais repita isso! Ora, você pode fazer um transplante de medula, quimioterapia, só não pode desistir de lutar!  
- Seiya, cai na real. Somos pobres, não temos dinheiro para um transplante. Nem sabemos se encontraríamos um doador compatível.  
- Sou seu irmão, e irmão pode doar!  
- Nem sempre, você teria que fazer exames para vermos se é possível.  
- Eu faço qualquer coisa, Seika. Por você, eu me visto de mulher e dublo a Jenifer Lopez, se for preciso!  
Seika riu.  
- Logo você, que vive com esses bermudões e essas camisas de flanela?  
- Pra você ver como eu me preocupo com você, mana.  
- Mas não adianta... Melhor nos acostumarmos com a idéia de que você terá de se virar sozinho quando eu...  
- Seika, por favor! Já falei pra você não me repetir esse absurdo! Eu vou dar um jeito, mas você vai fazer esse transplante de qualquer maneira!  
  
Seiya estava apavorado com a idéia de perder sua irmã.  
Tinha que arrumar dinheiro pro transplante... Mas como?  
De repente, lembrou-se de Julian.  
"Mas não é certo! Eu vou enganar a tal garota, fingir que gosto dela...".  
Passou o resto da noite pensando em seu problema.  
  
No dia seguinte, Shunrey foi falar com Julian para saber se Seiya tinha topado participar do plano.  
Julian começou a dizer:  
- Sinto muito, Shunrey, mas o cara disse...  
- A proposta ainda tá de pé?  
Shunrey se afastou. Espantado, Julian olhou para Seiya, que perguntou novamente:  
- E então?   
- Negócio fechado! - disse Julian.  
  
Os dois trocaram idéias sobre como Seiya deveria proceder.  
Ele e Saori estudavam na mesma sala, mas nunca tinham conversado porque a classe era dividida em "panelinhas": ele ficava com a turma do skate, e ela só tinha uma amiga, Pandora.  
- Ela vive na biblioteca - comentou Julian. Acho que lá é um bom lugar pra você se aproximar dela.  
- Tá legal.  
Na hora do intervalo, Saori foi à biblioteca, e Seiya a seguiu.  
  
Mas não conseguiu chamar sua atenção. Ela parecia muito concentrada em sua leitura.  
"Essa garota só pensa em estudar!", pensou ele.  
Quando o sinal tocou, ela saiu. Seiya aproveitou pra dar uma espiada no livro que ela estivera lendo com tanto interesse.  
Quase caiu pra trás quando leu um trecho:  
  
"Tire a roupa".  
A ordem veio seca, sem desejo - e, no entanto, nada mais erótico.   
Mantendo a cabeça baixa em sinal de reverência, Maria desabotoou o vestido e deixou que escorregasse até o chão.  
"Você não está se comportando bem, sabia?".  
De novo o chicote estalou no ar.  
"Precisa ser castigada. Uma menina da sua idade, como ousa me contrariar? Você devia estar de joelhos diante de mim!".  
Maria fez menção de ajoelhar-se, mas o chicote a interrompeu; pela primeira vez, tocava sua carne - nas nádegas. Ardia, mas parecia não deixar marcas.  
"Eu não disse para ajoelhar-se. Disse?".  
"Não".  
Outra vez o chicote tocou suas nádegas.  
"Diga: 'Não meu senhor".  
E mais uma chibatada.  
Era o romance "Onze Minutos", do escritor Paulo Coelho. E o trecho que Seiya leu pode ser considerado "light", se comparado ao resto do romance.  
  
"Uau! Quem diria... Com toda essa pose de durona, ela lê esse tipo de coisa!".  
Mais do que nunca, era evidente que Saori precisava de alguém forte o suficiente para doma-la.  
  
Notas da autora:  
  
Por favor, comentem a fic, através de reviews ou e-mails: lukamel23hotmail.com  
Mary, juro que não me lembrava que a dubladora da Julia Stiles no filme era a mesma da Saori, rsss... 


	3. Táticas de conquista

**Cap3 - Táticas de conquista**  
  
Seiya quebrava a cabeça, pensando numa forma de conquistar Saori.  
Não sabia muito sobre ela, então resolveu pedir umas dicas para alguém que a conhecesse.  
Quando as aulas terminaram, aproveitou que Pandora estava na lanchonete sozinha, e começou a puxar papo:  
- Aí, Pandora, sabe que eu sou o melhor amigo do Ykki?  
- E daí?  
- Pô, eu posso dar uma força pra você se entender com o cara...  
- E o que você quer em troca?  
- Puxa, Pandora, não sou interesseiro.   
- Sei...  
- Bom, eu só queria que você me falasse um pouco da sua amiga...  
- A Saori?!  
- É, eu tô a fim da mina.  
- Putz... Ela não é fácil, Seiya. Ela nunca me contou em detalhes, mas sei que ela se decepcionou com um garoto, e desde então, ela detesta os homens.  
- Mas eu posso fazer ela mudar de idéia...  
- Será?  
- O que eu posso fazer pra chamar a atenção dela?  
- Ai, sei lá... Garotas gostam de flores, mas...  
- É isso! Vou comprar umas rosas!  
- Espere, Seiya, ela...  
  
Ele saiu correndo, e não a deixou completar a frase:  
- Ela odeia flores. Acho que o mais adequado seria dar um cactus.  
Seiya correu à floricultura, e gastou uma parte do adiantamento que Julian lhe dera.  
Comprou uma dúzia de rosas vermelhas, e voltou ao colégio.  
  
Saori já estava indo pra casa, quando foi abordada pelo skatista.  
- Oi, gatinha...   
- Eu te conheço?  
- Queísso, estudamos na mesma sala!  
- Ah, é verdade... - disse ela com desdém.  
- E eu trouxe essas flores para uma flor... Você!  
Saori, incrédula, pegou o buquê nas mãos. Sem pensar duas vezes, jogou na lata de lixo.  
- Pô gata, por quê você desprezou meu presente?  
- Dá um tempo, ainda tenho muito o que fazer hoje.  
- Você é doce como um chocolate... com pimenta!  
Ela nem respondeu, e foi embora.  
  
- Vai dar mais trabalho do que eu pensava...  
- Falando sozinho, Seiya?  
Olhou para trás, e deu de cara com um velho amigo.  
- Shiryu! Você por aqui? Mas sua família não tinha mudado pra outra cidade?  
- É, mas meu pai resolveu voltar. E eu vou estudar aqui!  
- Legal!  
Nesse momento, Shunrey e Vênus passaram por eles.  
  
- Quem é essa deusa? - perguntou Shiryu, abobado.  
- Ah, a Vênus... Ela é bonita, mas é paty demais pro meu gosto!  
- Tô falando da garota de cabelos escuros, não da loira de farmácia.  
- É a Shunrey Kido! Minha futura cunhada!  
Shiryu ficou surpreso.  
- O quê? Seiya Ogawra, o cara que não quer se prender a ninguém, falando em ter cunhada? Quem é a esperta que conseguiu te fisgar?  
- É a garota mais difícil do colégio... Ela se chama Saori, e é feminista convicta. Odeia os homens.  
- Quem diria, você amarrado numa garota dessas! Mas eu entendo... Você sempre gostou de desafios.  
- Vou domar essa garota, ou meu nome não é Seiya!  
  
Seiya preferiu não abrir o jogo com Shiryu. Não queria que soubessem que ele estava ganhando dinheiro para conquistar Saori.   
Isso o envergonhava profundamente. Só aceitara porque a vida de Seika dependia daquele dinheiro.  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Pandora o viu e foi falar com ele.  
- E aí, você falou com o Ykki a meu respeito?  
- Relax, logo ele vai te chamar pra dar um rolê!  
- Jura?  
- Eu segui seu conselho, mas a Saori odiou as flores!  
- Ela me contou... Mas você não me deixou terminar o que eu tava dizendo. Ela é diferente das outras!  
- Diferente em que sentido?  
- Ela não gosta dessas coisinhas românticas. Por outro lado, você poderia tentar mostrar interesse pelas coisas que ela curte... Tipo mitologia.  
- O quê?  
- É, hoje à tarde ela irá numa palestra sobre os deuses da Grécia, e acho que seria legal se você fosse e tentasse mostrar que conhece o assunto.  
- Mas eu não manjo nada de mitologia!  
- Não seja por isso. Na biblioteca tem vários livros sobre o assunto, você pode ler algum pra saber pelo menos o básico.  
- Mas não dá tempo! A aula começa daqui a dois minutos!  
- Você tem que se esforçar, senão você nunca vai conquistar a Saori!  
  
Seiya correu à biblioteca, pegou o primeiro livro que achou sobre o tema e correu para a classe.  
Mesmo assim, chegou atrasado na aula.  
- Sr. Ogawra, sei que cumprir regras não é a sua especialidade, mas deveria se esforçar para chegar no horário! - censurou Mu, o professor de Matemática.  
- Desculpe, Fessor, eu tive que resolver uns lances aí...  
- Dessa vez passa, mas que não se repita.  
  
Seiya foi se sentar, porém não prestou a menor atenção à aula porque tinha pressa de ler o tal livro.  
Depois de algumas horas, já estava tão confuso que não sabia se Hefesto era o deus do Sol ou se Apolo era o deus dos oceanos... Ou seria o contrário?!  
Tão logo as aulas terminaram, pegou sua bike e foi até o prédio onde a palestra seria realizada.  
  
Comeu um lanche, enquanto aguardava o início da reunião.  
Quando Saori chegou e o viu, ficou muito surpresa. Nunca imaginara que aquele garoto pudesse ter algum interesse por mitologia. 


	4. Tão diferentes, tão iguais

**Cap4 - Tão diferentes, tão iguais**  
  
Ele deu um jeito de sentar-se próximo dela, mas Saori não lhe deu bola.  
Depois de três horas, a palestra acabou.  
Na saída, Seiya tentou começar uma conversa:  
- Aí, maneiríssimos esses deuses... Acho o Hefesto um barato!  
- Pois eu o odeio! Ele tentou violentar Athena! Felizmente, ela conseguiu se salvar!  
- Putz, não sabia... Então, ele era um babaca, tinha que ser fuzilado!  
- Deuses são imortais, você não sabia?  
- Sabia, claro... Foi só um modo de falar.  
- Bom, eu vou indo...  
- Espere, você não quer tomar um sorvete comigo?  
- Estou resfriada, não posso tomar sorvete.  
- Então um Big Mac com batata frita?  
- Engorda...  
- Torta de chocolate na doceria do Yamamura...  
Ele tinha falado a palavra mágica: chocolate!  
  
- Como você adivinhou que eu adoro essa torta? - indagou a garota.  
- Bom, na verdade eu também gosto, por isso sugeri.  
- Estamos esperando o quê? Vamos!  
Seiya se alegrou. Finalmente ela tinha baixado a guarda.  
  
Eles comeram a torta, enquanto ele jogava todo o seu charme pra cima dela:  
- Sabe, Saori, seus olhos parecem duas esmeraldas, e seu cabelo é macio como cetim.  
- Como você pode saber se é macio, se não tocou nele?  
- Não seja por isso...  
  
Ele começou a acariciar os cabelos dela, que ficou meio incomodada, mas não retirou sua mão.  
Pela primeira vez, Seiya reparou que ela era realmente muito bonita, e ficava mais ainda quando envergonhada.  
Teve vontade de beijar aqueles lábios rosados, mas se conteve.  
  
- Escuta, o que você quer comigo hein? - perguntou ela.  
- Você...  
- Acho que você precisa ser internado.   
- Com prazer, desde que você vá comigo pro hospício.  
- Você é cínico mesmo ou tá tirando uma com a minha cara?  
- Nenhum dos dois, princesa.  
- Não me chame assim! Detesto princesas, são todas umas submissas! E eu detesto mulher submissa!  
- Eu também odeio mulher submissa! Gosto de garotas decididas, de atitude... Assim como você!  
- Você não desiste, né?  
- Como desistir de alguém como você? Uma garota linda, inteligente...  
- Rica - completou ela.  
- Peraí... Assim você me ofende. Tá insinuando que eu tô a fim de você por causa da sua grana?  
- Bom, eu sei que você tem bolsa de estudos, e...  
- Nunca mais ouse falar uma coisa dessas! Você é uma riquinha mimada, não sabe nada da vida. E quer saber, realmente não sei porque tô perdendo meu tempo com você!  
  
Levantou-se, irritado, e já estava saindo quando ela disse:  
- Desculpe, eu não tive intenção de te ofender.  
- Mas ofendeu. Você pensa que é melhor que os outros porque é rica? Não sabe que existe uma coisa chamada amor, que independe do dinheiro que a pessoa tenha ou deixe de ter?  
  
- Seiya, eu... Sei lá, não sei porque eu disse aquilo, eu não me importo com dinheiro.   
- Bom, eu tenho que ir... Tchau.  
- Tchau.  
Ele se foi, deixando-a confusa.  
  
Não queria sentir o que estava sentindo.   
Seiya era bonito, e apesar de seu vocabulário de skatista, era muito divertido e interessante.  
Sem falar que tivera a coragem de lhe dar uma lição de moral, coisa que nem seu pai se atrevia a fazer.  
Ele tinha falado em amor... Será que ele a amava? Ou era tudo da boca pra fora?  
Seiya era homem, e ela não confiava em ninguém do sexo masculino.  
  
Enquanto isso, Seiya chegou em casa, pegou seu skate e foi praticar na rampa próxima de sua casa.  
  
_"Nem tudo lhe cai bem  
é um risco que se assume  
O bom é não iludir ninguém"_  
  
Estava se arrependendo de ter aceitado a proposta de Julian. Não tinha o direito de fazer Saori sofrer. Tinha que desistir do plano, e devolver o dinheiro de Julian.  
  
_"Às vezes faço o que quero  
Às vezes faço o que tenho que fazer  
Às vezes faço o que quero  
Às vezes faço o que tenho que fazer"_  
  
Por outro lado...  
  
Bem que ele gostaria de namorar com ela... Saori não se parecia com as outras garotas, sempre às voltas com roupas, perfumes e coisinhas fúteis.   
Ela sabia conversar sobre várias coisas, e tinha que admitir que a palestra sobre Mitologia havia sido interessante... Embora tivesse dado aquele fora, ao dizer que admirava o deus Hefesto.  
  
_"Eu nunca tive muito a ver com ela  
O livro que ela ama eu não li  
Eu nunca tive muito a ver com ela  
O filme que ela adora eu não vi  
Como chegar nela eu nem sei  
Ela é tão interessante e eu aqui pichando muro  
Como chegar nela eu nem sei  
Ela é tão diferente  
E eu igual a todo mundo_"  
  
Era mesmo estranho. Saori o atraía muito, apesar de serem tão diferentes.  
Ela era toda certinha, séria, e adorava ler.   
Já ele adorava zuar com todo mundo, e preferia mil vezes andar de skate do que ler um livro.  
  
_"Logo eu, que sempre achei legal ser tão errado  
Que nem sempre calmo, mas nunca preocupado  
Logo eu, que sempre achei legal ser tão errado  
Que nem sempre calmo, mas nunca preocupado..."_  
  
Ele era do tipo que colocava tachinhas na cadeira do professor (na verdade, ele só fizera isso com o Professor Misty, que era um carrasco na sua opinião).   
Também já tinha ido várias vezes para a diretoria por indisciplina. Estava na lista negra do inspetor Tatsume, juntamente com Ykki. 


	5. O amor está no ar

**Cap5 - O amor está no ar**  
  
Falando no Ykki, precisava agitar o lance dele com a Pandora. Afinal, ela o estava ajudando na sua estratégia de conquistar Saori.  
Ai, Saori... Deveria continuar investindo nela, ou desistir logo?  
"Bom, amanhã eu penso nisso".  
  
Nesse meio tempo, Shunrey já se cansara de esperar por um milagre, e ficou atazanando seu pai para que ele a deixasse ir à festa de Vênus com Julian.  
- Eu já disse que você só sairá com esse rapaz quando sua irmã arrumar um namorado!  
- Mas papai, a Saori odeia os homens! Ela nunca vai namorar ninguém!  
- Então é melhor você desistir, Shunrey.  
- É aniversário da Vênus, minha melhor amiga! Se eu não for, ela nunca me perdoará!  
- Só deixarei você ir se sua irmã for também.  
- Eu não preciso de babá!  
- Ela vai pra te vigiar, pra impedir que você faça bobagens. Ou você aceita minhas condições, ou não irá à essa festa!  
Shunrey, irritada, teve que se conformar com a decisão do pai.  
  
Quando Saori chegou em casa, foi logo pedindo:  
- Por favor, Saori, preciso que você vá comigo à festa da Vênus!  
- De jeito nenhum! Eu não gosto desse tipo de festa! Só vão patricinhas e boyzinhos!  
- A Vênus convidou o colégio inteiro, além disso, ela é irmã da Pandora!  
- Dá um tempo, eu não quero ir e ponto final!  
- Não seja tão egoísta, Saori! O papai disse que só me deixará ir se você for junto!  
- Então você pode dar adeus à essa festa.  
- Como você pode ser tão cruel?  
  
Saori não deu ouvidos à ela. Foi para seu quarto e trancou a porta com chave, para que a irmã não pudesse importuná-la.  
Mas Shunrey não se deu por vencida...  
No dia seguinte, continuou sua campanha para ir à festa. Saori tentava ignorar, apesar das promessas da irmã de fazer o que ela quisesse em troca daquele favor.   
Até ameaçou fazer greve de fome, mas logo desistiu da idéia.  
Cansada de tanto insistir, ligou para Julian.  
  
- Acho que não poderei ir à festa - e explicou o motivo.  
- Que saco, essa sua irmã é uma megera mesmo!  
- Você não disse que o Seiya iria conquista-la?  
- Bom, Shunrey, até onde eu sei, ele não faz milagres. Precisa de mais tempo pra domar essa fera.  
- E até lá, o que eu faço?!  
- Não sei, vou tentar pensar em alguma solução.  
  
No dia seguinte, sexta-feira, Saori permanecia convicta na sua decisão de não ir à festa.  
Seiya estava indeciso sobre dar continuidade ao plano, até que algo fez com que resolvesse tomar uma atitude.  
Seika teve que ser internada, depois de passar mal novamente. O médico afirmou que ela não resistiria, caso não fizesse logo o transplante de medula.  
O rapaz não tinha escolha: precisava ir até o fim, ainda que isso o fizesse se sentir um canalha.  
  
No sábado, Seika foi liberada e voltou para casa.  
Seiya resolveu ir à festa, com a firme decisão de ficar com Saori naquela noite.  
Mas nem imaginava que a garota não pretendia ir à festa.  
Já eram 5 da tarde. Shunrey, deitada em sua cama, chorava de raiva porque não poderia ir à festa da amiga, e muito menos ficar com Julian, como tinha planejado.  
Saori entrou em seu quarto, e percebeu que a irmã estava muito triste por não ir à festa.  
Foi então que resolveu:  
- Tá bom, eu faço o sacrifício!  
Shunrey mal podia acreditar. Começou a pular de alegria.  
Abraçou Saori, enquanto dizia:  
- Obrigada, maninha! Você é a melhor irmã do mundo!  
- Sou mesmo... você não sabe como me custa ir nessa festa!  
  
As duas se arrumaram, e por volta das 20:00 horas, chegaram à casa de Vênus.  
A aniversariante recebeu Saori e Shunrey:  
- Que surpresa, Saori! Achei que vocês não viriam!  
- Fui obrigada pelo meu pai e pela Shunrey... Sabe que não gosto dessas festas.  
- Do quê você gosta, hein?  
- De qualquer lugar em que não tenha que cruzar com gente chata e fútil.   
- Por quê você não tenta se divertir um pouco? Você tem 17 anos, mas se comporta como uma velha resmungona!   
- E você não passa de uma paty desmiolada!  
- Pelo menos, eu sou feliz! E hoje eu vou beijar mooooooito!!!  
Como os convidados continuavam chegando, Vênus interrompeu a conversa.  
  
Saori disse para Shunrey:  
- Sua amiga é uma péssima anfitriã. Foi super indelicada comigo.  
- Ela só falou a verdade, Saori.  
Shunrey avistou Julian, e tratou de escapar da vigilância da irmã.  
- Eu vou dar uma circulada, tudo bem?  
- Olha lá... Papai não quer você com o Julian!  
- Desencana, eu sei me cuidar!  
  
Saori ficou pensando no que Vênus lhe dissera.  
Tomou uma decisão:  
"Tô cheia dessa fama de certinha! Quer saber, hoje eu vou chutar o pau da barraca!".  
Pra começar, tomou uma dose de tequila.  
E logo partiu pra segunda, pra terceira...  
  
A festa prosseguia, cada vez mais animada.  
O alvo de Vênus era o irmão caçula de Ykki, o tímido Shun.  
Entretanto, uma colega de classe de sua irmã Pandora também estava de olho no mocinho de cabelos esverdeados.  
Quando viu June pertinho de Shun, Vênus fechou a cara.  
  
Enquanto isso, Pandora também decidiu botar pra quebrar.  
Viu Ykki na varanda, e se aproximou.  
- Oi... O que faz aqui sozinho?  
- Eu adoro minha companhia.  
- Mas você não acha que...  
- Escute, não quero ser grosso com você, mas eu tô a fim de ficar aqui sozinho, valeu?  
- Você é um idiota! - exclamou a garota.  
  
**Notas da autora:**  
  
Diferenças entre o filme e a minha fic:  
  
Eu assisti novamente o filme (depois de ter escrito a fic), e percebi que mudei muita coisa em relação à história e aos personagens.   
A maioria das coisas eu acredito que foi mudada pra melhor.   
Ex: A Bianca do filme é uma "nojentinha", e a Shunrey naum tinha esse perfil... na fic, ela ficou mais parecida com a Bianca da novela O Cravo e a Rosa, que tem mais a ver com a Shunrey (por ser mais meiga)...  
O Shiryu continuou sendo ele mesmo! O carinha do filme (que gostava da Bianca) parecia um moleque de 12 anos!!  
E o Prof. Edmundo da novela era meio... sei lá, o cara naum batia muito bem (lembro que até mendigo ele virou).   
Pô, o Shiryu é o personagem mais centrado de CDZ, eu naum poderia transformá-lo num tontão como o do filme ou num cara como o Edmundo...  
  
Na fic, o Seiya só topou a proposta pq precisava de $ pra salvar sua irmã. Já o Patrick do filme naum tinha nenhum motivo nobre pra topar a parada. Fez pela grana mesmo.   
Ah, e na fic o Seiya é beeeeeem mais romântico  
De qualquer forma, a proposta da fic naum era a de ser igual ao filme, apenas baseada nele.  
  
Muito obrigada a todos que postaram reviews!! Valeu!! Continuem lendo, please!!


	6. Surpresas mil

**Cap6 - Surpresas mil**   
  
Pandora afastou-se, visivelmente ressentida.  
Seiya, que observara a cena, resolveu tomar uma atitude.  
- Ykki, por quê você não dá uma chance pra Pandora?   
- Você sabe que eu ainda não esqueci a Esmeralda!  
- Mas ela morreu! Você não pode passar o resto da vida chorando por ela!  
- Você diz isso porque nunca amou ninguém, Seiya.  
- O quê você sabe sobre os meus sentimentos?  
- Você já ficou com várias garotas, mas nunca disse que estava apaixonado por nenhuma!  
- As coisas mudam, Ykki... talvez você tenha uma surpresa em breve. Mas não estou aqui pra falar de mim. Quero só dizer que você deveria pedir desculpas pra Pandora pela grosseria.  
- Você acha mesmo?  
- Ela tá amarrada em você. Vai dizer que não acha ela gatinha...  
- Até acho, mas...  
- Nada de mas! Vai lá agora, e fica com ela!   
  
Ykki, surpreso com os conselhos do amigo, decidiu procurar Pandora.  
Ela estava sozinha no jardim, com o olhar perdido no espaço. Seu belo rosto, banhado de lágrimas.  
E pra completar, bem naquela hora o DJ resolveu tocar Going Under, sua música predileta, cuja letra era muito melancólica.  
Estremeceu ao ouvir a voz de Ykki:  
  
- Pandora, me desculpe... Não quis ser rude com você.  
- Tudo bem, eu já devia estar acostumada... Você é um cara revoltado, não se importa com os sentimentos das outras pessoas.  
- Não diga isso! Você sabe muito bem o que me fez ficar assim. Você tem idéia do que é perder a pessoa que você mais ama de uma forma estúpida?  
- Não, Ykki, eu não tenho idéia. Mas acho pior ainda perder a pessoa que eu amo porque ela insiste em ficar presa ao passado.  
- Pandora...  
- É isso mesmo, Ykki. Eu me apaixonei por você. Mas não se preocupe, porque eu não vou mais alimentar esperanças em relação a você... A Saori é que tem razão, só as tolas se apaixonam.  
- Você não é tola...   
- Por acaso amar sem ser amada é coisa de pessoas inteligentes?   
- Quem disse que você não será amada?  
- O quê quer dizer?  
  
Ele não respondeu. Apenas enlaçou a garota, e lhe deu um beijo eletrizante.  
Apesar da surpresa, Pandora correspondeu ao beijo.  
Os dois ficaram ali por um bom tempo, enquanto outros agitos animavam a festa.  
  
Depois de dar uns toques em Ykki, Seiya foi atrás de Saori.  
Encontrou-a bebendo sua quarta dose de tequila.  
- Assim você vai ficar bêbada - censurou.  
- Ah, dá um tempo, eu tô me divertindo!!  
Sob o efeito do álcool, Saori se transformava em outra pessoa.  
  
O DJ começou a tocar uma música da Britney Spears.  
Ela não teve dúvidas: subiu encima de uma mesa e começou a dançar, para surpresa de todos.  
Shunrey não estava acreditando. Sua irmã imitava com perfeição as coreografias de Britney.  
Mas não ficou só nisso...  
Dali a pouco, Saori tirou sua jaqueta de couro, e jogou longe.  
A galera masculina vibrou. Começaram a gritar:  
- Tira! Tira!   
Ela estava apenas de top e jeans, mas se alguém não a impedisse, continuaria seu "strip-tease".  
  
Aflita, Shunrey pediu a Seiya:  
- Faz alguma coisa, ela tá descontrolada!  
Seiya fez a única coisa que lhe ocorreu naquele instante.  
Pegou Saori, jogou-a sobre um dos ombros e a levou embora, sob as vaias dos rapazes.  
Ela também protestou:  
- Eu quero ficar lá! Me larga!  
- Você vai pra casa agora!  
E levou-a para a casa dela no seu carro caindo aos pedaços.  
Quando chegaram, Saori ainda estava meio grogue, mas tentou se justificar:  
- Eu só bebi uma dose de tequila.  
Ante o olhar incrédulo de Seiya, assumiu:  
- É, acho que foram duas... ou três, não lembro...  
- Agora você precisa descansar, amanhã você vai ter uma ressaca daquelas...   
  
Entretanto, ela não estava prestando atenção no que ele dizia.  
De repente, sem que ele esperasse, ela se aproximou, e estava prestes a beija-lo quando Seiya a afastou.  
Ele queria beija-la, mas não naquelas circunstâncias.  
Saori estava bêbada, e com certeza acabaria se arrependendo de suas atitudes.   
Ele poderia se aproveitar de seu estado para fazer o que quisesse com ela, contudo Seiya era um cara decente. Jamais faria uma coisa dessas.   
  
Só que a garota não estava em condições de perceber suas razões, e sentiu-se rejeitada.  
Desceu do carro, furiosa.  
Entrou em casa e se trancou no quarto.  
Quando estava assim, só se acalmava quando ouvia música.  
Colocou pra tocar o CD da Avril, e ouviu Complicated:  
  
_"Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?   
Por que você tem que ir e fazer tudo tão complicado?  
See the way you're acting like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated  
Eu vejo o jeito que você age como outra pessoa, me deixa frustrada  
life's like this, you   
A vida é assim, voc  
you fall and you crawl, and you break and you take what you get  
Você cai e rasteja, e você quebra, e pegue o que você recebe  
and you turn it into honesty   
e transforme isso em honestidade  
promise me I'm never gonna find ya fake it   
me prometa que nunca vou te achar fingindo  
No, no, no. . .   
Não, não, não..."_  
  
Assim como Saori, Shunrey também se frustrou naquela noite. 


	7. Ressaca e arrependimento

**Cap 7 - Ressaca e arrependimento**  
  
Julian e Shunrey ficaram juntos na festa, e tudo correu bem até o momento em que ele a levou pra casa dela.  
Dentro do carro, o boyzinho começou a avançar o sinal, o que deixou Shunrey muito desapontada.  
Ela sempre fantasiara que viveria um romance como os dos contos de fadas, que encontraria um príncipe encantado, e este lhe faria juras de amor...  
Mas Julian não estava sendo nada romântico. Queria tirar sua blusa, e tentava apalpar a garota, que foi ficando irritada com sua ousadia.  
- Pára, Julian! - pedia ela.  
Ele achou que ela estava fazendo charme, bancando a difícil, e ignorou o que Shunrey dizia.  
Quando ele ia desabotoar seu sutiã, a garota gritou:  
- Seu tarado! Me deixa sair! Não quero mais te ver!  
  
Julian ficou espantado com a inesperada fúria daquela garota tão meiga.  
- Desculpe, Shunrey, eu...  
- Sei que você tá acostumado com essas meninas que topam tudo, mas eu não sou dessas! Tchau!  
Saiu do carro, deixando o playboy com cara de bobo.  
Correu para seu quarto, onde chorou toda a sua decepção.  
  
Tal como Seiya previra, na manhã seguinte Saori acordou com uma terrível ressaca. Sua cabeça doía terrivelmente.  
Recebeu a visita de Pandora, que não vira seu quase strip, mas ficara sabendo pela irmã.  
- Saori, o que deu em você? Dançando músicas da Britney Spears?  
- Nem eu acredito que fiz isso...  
- Se não fosse o Seiya pra te impedir, você iria fazer um strip-tease na frente do colégio inteiro!  
- Nem me fale nele...  
- Por quê?  
  
Envergonhada, Saori confessou:  
- É que ele me trouxe em casa. Eu ainda tava meio chapada, e tentei beija-lo...  
- O quê?!! Você tentou beijar o Seiya?!  
- Eu tava bêbada!  
- E o que aconteceu?  
- Ele... ele me rejeitou!  
- Como assim?  
- Ele não quis me beijar!  
- Mas, Saori... será que ele não fez isso porque você tava bêbada? Acho que ele ficou com receio de você pensar que ele tava se aproveitando disso pra ficar com você!  
- Pode ser, mas... eu não quero mais saber dele!  
- O Seiya tá a fim de você. Ele me disse!  
- Ah, é? E por quê você não me contou?   
- De que adiantaria? Você vive dizendo que não quer saber de homens!  
  
Saori calou-se. Pandora continuou:  
- Mas... eu tenho uma super novidade!  
- Qual?  
- Eu fiquei com o Ykki ontem!  
- Não! Como você conseguiu esse milagre?  
- Nem sei, amiga. Só sei que foi mágico... Tomara que não tenha sido apenas uma ficada, eu quero muito namorar com ele!  
- Boa sorte, você vai precisar.  
- Você também... porque o Seiya não vai desistir tão fácil...  
- Ele que se atreva!  
As amigas passaram horas a fio conversando sobre vários assuntos.  
  
No dia seguinte, Saori foi à aula apreensiva. Sabia que o pessoal não perderia a chance de zuar com ela.  
Mas o que mais a preocupava era encontrar Seiya.  
  
Em parte porque estava com raiva dele, e também porque estava morrendo de vergonha por ter tentado beija-lo.  
Quando passou por ele, fingiu que não o viu.  
Seiya ficou aborrecido, mas persistiu na tarefa de conquista-la.  
No entanto, suas tentativas de se aproximar de Saori foram inúteis. Ela fugia dele, não lhe dava a menor chance de falar com ela.  
  
Seiya estava ficando desesperado com seu desprezo, até que teve uma idéia...  
  
Shunrey contara para Vênus sobre o que ocorrera entre ela e Julian, e a amiga tentou consola-la:  
- Quem sabe você não conhece outro cara, que realmente te mereça?  
- Não sei, talvez a Saori esteja certa... Vai ver que os homens não prestam.   
Nisso, Julian chegou perto delas. Vênus se retirou.  
- Shunrey, precisamos conversar.  
- Não tenho nada pra falar com você.  
- Mas eu tenho... Desculpe pelo que eu fiz, fui um idiota mesmo. Você é uma garota pura, especial...  
- Eu não gostei nada do que você fez...  
- Me dá outra chance, pra que eu possa te mostrar que mereço sua confiança.  
- Não sei, Julian... Fiquei muito magoada.  
- Por favor...  
  
A maneira como ele a olhava fazia seu coração derreter...  
- Tudo bem, mas você vai ter que provar que mudou.  
- Pode apostar nisso, minha doce Shunrey...  
Por coincidência, naquele mesmo dia ela recebeu uma carta anônima.  
Ao abri-la, leu a mais linda declaração de amor que poderia sonhar receber.  
  
Mostrou para Vênus. A amiga também se encantou:  
- Que lindo, Shunrey! Quem será o seu admirador secreto?  
- Eu adoraria descobrir. Ele deve ser um cara muito romântico pra ter escrito tudo isso!  
  
Depois da festa, Pandora e Ykki começaram a namorar. Embora Ykki ainda pensasse em Esmeralda, ele percebeu que só a esqueceria se tentasse abrir seu coração para um novo amor.  
E Pandora era a garota ideal pra ele, pois eles tinham muitas coisas em comum.  
Saori ficou feliz pela amiga, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentiu sozinha, porque agora Pandora só queria saber de Ykki, falar de Ykki...  
E Seiya continuava atrás dela. Será que ele não se tocava de que ela não o queria? 


	8. I love you, baby

**Cap8 - I love you, Baby**  
  
Na verdade, às vezes Saori se distraía durante as aulas, e ficava olhando pra ele, disfarçadamente.  
Não queria fazer isso, mas era mais forte do que ela...  
Por quê ele tinha que ser tão bonito, tão fofo?  
"Estou sendo fraca! Tenho que parar com isso!" - pensava.  
  
À noite, em seu quarto, ela ouvia seu CD da Avril, especialmente a faixa Skater Boy, que a fazia se recordar de Seiya.  
Mas não conseguia perdoa-lo por ter recusado seu beijo.  
E ele tentara se explicar mil vezes, dizendo que não queria se aproveitar da embriaguez dela, mas nem assim Saori conseguia superar seu ressentimento.   
  
Até que, na sexta-feira, no dia da final do campeonato de vôlei feminino, Seiya decidiu dar sua última cartada.  
O time do terceiro ano estava jogando. Saori e Pandora, junto com Fler, Hilda, June e Marin, contra o time rival.  
O locutor narrava a partida, e o colégio inteiro acompanhava o jogo na quadra poliesportiva.  
Seiya foi até o locutor, e inventou:  
- O inspetor Tatsume pediu pra você ir até a diretoria, é urgente!  
- Mas não posso me ausentar agora! Quem vai ficar no meu lugar?  
- Se quiser, eu quebro esse galho pra você.  
- Mas... será que devo?   
- Acho que o inspetor não vai gostar nada se você não for imediatamente!  
- Tá bom, tá bom! Mas olha lá, hein...   
- Relaxa, cara, sei o que tô fazendo!  
  
O locutor saiu às pressas. Seiya pegou o microfone.  
Começou a cantar, pagando o maior mico de sua vida na frente do colégio todo.  
  
_"You're just too good to be true  
Você é linda demais para ser verdade,  
can't take my eyes off of you  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você.  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
Você seria como o céu para tocar,  
I wanna hold you so much   
Eu quero tanto te abraçar.  
At long last love has arrived  
Finalmente o amor chegou  
and I thank God I'm alive   
E agradeço a Deus que estou vivo.  
You're just too good to be true  
Você é linda demais para ser verdade,  
can't take my eyes off of you  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você..."_  
  
A essa altura, Saori já tinha percebido que a música era pra ela, e corou até a raiz dos cabelos.  
Pandora disse:  
- Tá vendo, ele tá cantando pra você!  
As outras colegas de Saori exclamaram:  
- Que romântico!  
- Puxa... o Hyoga nunca fez uma declaração dessas pra mim! - queixou-se Fler.  
  
E Seiya continuava mostrando seus dotes de cantor:  
  
_"Pardon the way that I stare  
Perdoe o jeito como eu olho fixamente,  
there's nothing else to compare  
Não existe nada mais para se comparar.  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
A sua visão me deixa fraco,  
there are no words left to speak  
Não sobram palavras para falar.  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Mas se você sente-se como eu me sinto,  
please let me know that it's real  
Por favor, deixe-me saber que é real.  
You're just too good to be true,  
Você é linda demais para ser verdade,  
can't take my eyes off of you  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você..."_  
  
O estádio foi ao delírio com aquele show inusitado.  
  
_"I love you, baby, and if it's quite all right,  
Eu te amo, baby, e se é completamente, tudo bem.  
I need you, baby, to warm the lonely nights...  
Eu preciso de você, baby, para aquecer as noites solitárias..."_  
  
Nesse instante, alguém arrancou o microfone de suas mãos.  
- Desta vez o senhor se superou, Ogawra! Vamos agora mesmo pra diretoria!  
Era o temível inspetor Tatsume.  
  
O brucutu saiu arrastando Seiya, que continuava sendo aplaudido com entusiasmo pela galera que acompanhara o "show".  
Pandora e as demais observaram:  
- Saori, ele vai ser suspenso por sua causa! Você precisa fazer algo por ele!  
- Eu não mandei ele fazer nada! - protestou a garota.  
- Depois de uma declaração linda dessas, não é possível que você mantenha esse coração de gelo! - repreendeu Fler.  
- É, Saori, você tem que dar um jeito de salva-lo da suspensão!  
  
Ela ficou quieta, pensando no que deveria fazer.  
É claro que aquela declaração a deixara balançada. O cara tinha que ser muito corajoso pra fazer aquilo na frente do colégio inteiro!   
Mas não sabia como proceder, até que lembrou-se de algo...  
Foi à ante-sala da diretoria, onde Tatsume e Seiya aguardavam pelo diretor.  
  
- Moleque! Agora você vai pagar por tudo que já fez nesse colégio! Se depender de mim, será expulso!  
- Você não é o dono do colégio!! É um simples inspetor, muito do incompetente, por sinal.  
- Ora, seu...  
Nesse instante, Saori apareceu.  
- Com licença...  
- O que quer, Srta. Kido?  
- Gostaria de falar um instante com o Sr., é possível?  
- Estou ocupado agora!  
- É algo do seu interesse.  
- Está bem, vamos à minha sala. Fique aqui, Ogawra, já volto!  
  
Os dois saíram, deixando Seiya com cara de bobo.  
O que ela iria fazer? 


	9. Descobertas

**Cap9 - Descobertas**  
  
Saori e Tatsume entraram na sala dos professores.  
- Muito bem, o que quer?  
- Quero que deixe Seiya livre do castigo.  
- Está louca?! Eu perderia minha autoridade se fizesse tal coisa!  
- Acho que há coisas mais ameaçadoras para sua autoridade do que isso.  
- Do quê está falando?  
- Eu posso contar ao diretor que flagrei o senhor na sala dele com a professora de Biologia...  
  
Tatsume ficou vermelho, mas tentou disfarçar.  
- De onde tirou isso?  
- Eu sei o que vocês fizeram no verão passado... Eu e Pandora íamos falar com o diretor sobre o grêmio, daí nós ouvimos uns gemidos estranhos vindos da sala. Quando abrimos a porta, o senhor e a professora estavam lá, quer que eu diga o que mais eu vi?  
- Não é necessário - Tatsume suava frio - tudo bem, eu vou liberar aquele pivete, mas ninguém pode saber!  
- Ele pode ir pra casa, assim sua autoridade não ficará ameaçada - ironizou Saori.  
  
Tatsume queria matar aquela garota intrometida. Mas sabia que se ela ou Pandora abrissem a boca, seu emprego estaria ameaçado.  
Voltaram à ante-sala da diretoria, onde Seiya ainda aguardava por eles.  
- Pode ir pra casa, Ogawra. Mas nem uma palavra sobre o que aconteceu, com ninguém! Entendeu? - esbravejou o inspetor.  
- Pode deixar...  
Quando Tatsume se afastou, Seiya olhou para Saori e perguntou:  
- O quê você fez pra ele me liberar?  
- Nada... Só ameacei contar pro diretor umas coisinhas que sei sobre ele.  
- Você é demais, sabia?  
- Acho melhor você ir, antes que ele mude de idéia.  
- Vem comigo...  
- Ficou louco? Já fiz muito de ter abandonado o jogo, não posso cabular aula!  
- Ah, esqueci... Estou falando com a Srta. Certinha.  
- Eu não sou assim!! - retrucou ela.  
- Não? Quantas vezes você cabulou aula na vida?  
- Hã... Nenhuma...  
- Tá vendo? Olha, acho que você deveria aproveitar essa chance, porque logo você vai terminar o colegial e nunca mais poderá fazer isso... O que seus filhos vão pensar?  
- Quem disse que eu vou ter filhos?  
- Lógico que vai, e eu vou ser o pai!  
- Você não muda mesmo...  
- Prove que você não é uma CDF chata. Fuja comigo!! - desafiou o garoto.  
Saori refletiu um pouco.  
- Tudo bem, o que são umas aulas chatas de Física e Matemática?  
- Yes!! Vamos, a gente vai se divertir muito!  
  
Os jovens saíram do colégio, e foram comer um hot dog numa barraquinha perto dali.  
Depois, Seiya a levou até o parque da cidade, onde curtiram a tarde andando de pedalinho no lago, tomando sorvete e conversando sobre as coisas que gostavam de fazer.  
  
Enquanto isso, no colégio...  
Shunrey e Vênus estavam na biblioteca, comentando sobre a cena da quadra, como todos os outros alunos do colégio.   
Shiryu e Ykki chegaram, e o primeiro comentou:  
- Droga, segunda eu tenho prova no curso de francês, e acho que vou me danar!  
- Qualé, você é bom aluno!  
- Em exatas, não sou muito bom com idiomas...  
Shunrey ouvira a conversa entre os dois, e sugeriu a Shiryu:  
- Olha, se quiser eu posso te ajudar, eu sou fluente em francês... Papai sempre fez questão que nós falássemos outras línguas.  
Shiryu mal podia acreditar: sua amada estava propondo ajuda-lo!  
- Eu aceito, sim... Quando podemos começar?  
- Agora mesmo, se estiver com tempo.  
- "timo!!  
  
Shunrey, apesar de ainda estar "ficando" com Julian, estava com o pé atrás desde a festa de sua amiga.  
Além disso, já reparara em Shiryu. O rapaz era muito bonito, com seus longos cabelos negros...  
O que ela jamais poderia supor é que ele era o autor das lindas cartas que recebia.  
Durante a "aula", Shiryu tentou prestar atenção ao que ela ensinava, mas só conseguia pensar no quanto Shunrey era bonita. Como queria namorar com ela!  
  
Ela acabou percebendo que o rapaz não estava prestando atenção.  
Nisso, o celular de Shiryu tocou. A bibliotecária olhou para ele com cara feia.  
- Com licença, Shunrey, eu vou atender lá fora. É meu pai.  
Enquanto ele ia atender a ligação, ela aproveitou para organizar o material.  
Sem querer, deixou o caderno de Shiryu cair no chão.  
Algumas folhas caíram de dentro dele, e quando foi recolher, Shunrey levou um susto.  
Eram rascunhos das cartas que estava recebendo...  
Então...  
  
"É ele! Shiryu é o admirador secreto!".  
A descoberta a emocionou.  
Entretanto, Shiryu já estava voltando. A garota colocou as folhas dentro do caderno, disfarçadamente.  
Quando ele sentou-se, ela olhou dentro de seus olhos e perguntou:  
- Você já tem companhia para o baile de amanhã?  
  
Tradicionalmente, o colégio realizava um baile no último sábado antes das férias de julho.  
Shiryu quase engasgou ao ouvir sua pergunta, mas respondeu:  
- Não, eu...  
- Quer ir comigo?  
- Com vo-você?  
- É...   
- Puxa, claro que sim!!  
- Então, pode me buscar amanhã às 9?  
- Com certeza!  
- Bem, eu preciso ir... Já tá quase anoitecendo! Até amanhã...  
- Tchau...  
  
A garota saiu.   
O rapaz mal podia conter sua euforia. Não conseguia acreditar que iria ao baile com sua musa.  
  
**Notas da autora:**  
  
Obrigada a todos que enviaram reviews! Fico muito feliz com os elogios, ainda mais vindos de autores consagrados aki do Fanfiction...  
Continuem mandando e-mails e postando reviews, blz? Bjs! 


	10. O amor é lindo!

**Cap10- O amor é lindo!**  
  
No parque, Seiya e Saori estavam sentados na grama, observando o pôr do sol, quando ela lembrou-se:  
- Droga... Hoje é o show da Avril Lavigne, só que eu não posso ir...  
- Por quê?  
- Eu já tinha comprado os ingressos, só que a Pandora vai sair com o Ykki, e minha irmã não curte rock. Ou seja, não tenho com quem ir...  
- Posso ir com você?  
- Mas... Você gosta da Avril?  
- Pra ser sincero, eu não sou lá muito fã, porque prefiro Nirvana e bandas mais antigas. Mas acho que pra ficar perto de você, vale a pena...  
  
Saori corou.  
- Bom, se quiser mesmo ir, o show começa às 11... Tenho que ir, pra me arrumar.  
- Eu passo na sua casa por volta das 9, beleza?  
- Tá...  
Ele a olhou, morrendo de vontade de beijar a garota, mas teve medo dela lhe dar um tapa.  
Saori se foi, ainda surpresa com todas as coisas que tinham acontecido naquele dia.  
  
Às 10 horas, Seiya e Saori chegaram ao show. Ficaram pertinho do palco.  
Avril cantou várias músicas, mas o ponto alto do show foi quando ela cantou I'm with you.  
  
_"It's a damn cold night  
Está uma maldita e fria noite  
Trying to figure out this life  
Estou tentando decifrar esta vida  
Wont you take me by the hand  
Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão  
Take me somewhere new?  
E me levar a algum lugar novo?  
Dont know who you are  
Nem sei quem você é,   
But I'm, I'm with you  
Mas eu estou com você,  
Estou com voc"_  
  
Seiya não estava aguentando mais ficar perto de Saori sem poder toca-la.  
Decidiu arriscar.  
Começou a encostar a garota no palco, de modo firme e suave. Enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dela, podia sentir sua respiração, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhares se fixavam um no outro.   
Até que, finalmente, suas bocas uniram-se num beijo ardente...   
  
Para sua surpresa, ela correspondeu ao beijo.  
Saori queria muito aquele beijo, mas não tomaria a iniciativa se ele não o fizesse.  
E como era bom sentir seus lábios quentes, as mãos dele envolvendo sua cintura...  
Ficaram ali, se beijando pelo resto da noite.  
  
Mais tarde, chegaram à casa dela.  
Encostados no muro, continuavam se beijando, com tal urgência que parecia ser a última vez que o faziam.  
- Quer ir ao baile comigo? - perguntou Seiya.  
- Sim...  
Ele se despediu. Saori entrou em casa.  
Sentia que flutuava, tamanha era a sua felicidade.  
Deitada em sua cama, ficou relembrando todos os detalhes daquele dia tão maravilhoso.  
  
Seika já tinha se deitado quando Seiya chegou.  
Ele também estava nas nuvens, depois de ter beijado Saori.   
Tinha sido maravilhoso senti-la tão próxima...   
Sabia que outro cara a magoara no passado, e que ela tinha se transformado numa garota arisca como forma de se defender de uma nova decepção.  
Mas, se dependesse dele, Saori não choraria nunca mais...  
Apesar de já ter certeza de que estava apaixonado por ela, morria de remorso ao pensar no que o motivara a se aproximar da garota.  
Ela nunca poderia descobrir o que fizera, pois jamais o perdoaria.  
  
Saori estava quase dormindo quando ouviu uma batida na porta.  
- Entre.  
- Posso falar com você? - perguntou Shunrey.  
- Claro.  
Sentou-se na cama, e esperou que a irmã começasse a dizer o que desejava.  
- O papai não quer que eu vá ao baile amanhã...  
- Bom, você sabe que estou de acordo... O Julian não presta!  
- Mas eu não vou com ele... Eu vou com o Shiryu!  
- O quê?  
  
Envergonhada, Shunrey disse:  
- Eu... acho que você tinha razão sobre o Julian...  
- O quê ele fez com você? Se eu souber que ele fez alguma coisa, eu mato esse idiota!!  
- Não, eu percebi a tempo quem ele é...  
Saori ficou quieta por alguns instantes.   
Desviando o olhar da irmã, começou a dizer:  
- Eu queria ter te contado uma coisa há muito tempo, mas não tive coragem...  
- O quê, Saori?  
- Eu... há dois anos atrás, eu me apaixonei pelo Julian.  
- Hã??!!  
- É... e foi a pior coisa que já me aconteceu...  
- Mas... como, você odeia ele!  
- Passei a odiar depois do que ele me fez...  
  
Saori tentou, mas não pôde evitar as lágrimas.  
- Eu nunca contei pra ninguém... Estávamos ficando, quase namorando... até que eu ouvi uma conversa do Julian com um daqueles amigos estúpidos dele...  
- E o que foi que ele falou?  
- Ele contou para o tal amigo que a empresa de seu pai estava à beira da falência... e que, por isso, precisava se casar com uma garota rica...  
- Não!!!  
- No caso, eu.  
- Mas... Saori, agora tudo faz sentido...  
- Você entende como eu me senti? Ele só estava comigo por interesse... Ele fingia gostar de mim, quando na verdade só pensava em me dar o golpe do baú... 


	11. Baile e decepção

Cap 11 - Baile e decepção  
  
Shunrey olhou para ela, cheia de compaixão.  
- Agora entendo o porquê de tanta hostilidade com os homens... Mas, Saori, nem todos são canalhas como o Julian!  
- Agora eu sei disso...  
- O que quer dizer?  
- Eu acho que o papai vai deixar você ir ao baile...  
- Saori... Não me diga que você e o Seiya...  
- Estamos namorando!!  
  
Shunrey começou a pular encima da cama da irmã.  
- Yes!!!!! Nossa, como eu fico feliz por vocês!!  
- E eu por você ter desistido do Julian. O Shiryu parece ser um cara legal...  
- Nem te conto, ele...  
Começou a contar para a irmã sobre as cartas anônimas, que descobrira serem de autoria do garoto.  
As duas ficaram rindo e trocando confidências durante horas, sentindo-se amigas, como há muito tempo não se sentiam.  
  
No dia seguinte, Saori e Shunrey se prepararam para o baile.  
Seiya e Shiryu foram buscá-las em casa.  
O Sr. Kido viu com bons olhos o fato de Seiya estar namorando sua filha. Talvez ele não tivesse muito dinheiro, mas, para ter amolecido o coração de Saori, deveria ser uma pessoa muito determinada.  
Ele alugara um smoking, pois o baile era à rigor.  
Shiryu quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ver Shunrey, linda num vestido tomara-que-caia branco.   
Ela era pura como um anjo, e seu doce sorriso tinha o poder de fazê-lo perder o chão.  
Eles saíram. Saori ainda não estava pronta, e Seiya ficou esperando por ela no sofá da sala.  
Sem que ele percebesse, ela desceu as escadas.  
- Vamos? - perguntou ela.  
Quando Seiya se virou para vê-la, ficou sem fôlego.  
  
Ela estava maravilhosa... Nunca a vira tão linda e sensual como naquela noite.  
Usava um vestido longo, vermelho, com uma fenda lateral que deixava parte de suas pernas à mostra.  
Seu decote generoso valorizava seus seios fartos, e o modelo do vestido, ajustado ao corpo, evidenciava sua cintura fina.  
Ela arrumara os cabelos num coque meio solto, com mechas caindo no rosto. Realçara seus lábios carnudos com um batom vermelho, meio puxado para o vinho, e destacara ainda mais seus belos olhos com delineador.  
Seiya ficou até paralisado ao vê-la tão sexy...  
  
- O gato comeu sua língua? - perguntou ela, em tom de brincadeira.   
- Você tá linda como uma deusa!!   
Saori sorriu. Ele se aproximou com a firme intenção de beijá-la, mas o pai da donzela apareceu bem na hora...  
- Não voltem muito tarde - recomendou o Sr. Kido.   
- Pode deixar, trarei a princesa de volta antes do amanhecer...  
Depois que o sogrão se afastou, Seiya se deu conta de que a chamara de princesa.  
- Desculpe... Eu sei que você não gosta, é que você tá parecendo uma princesa...  
- Tudo bem... se eu encontrei meu príncipe encantado, me conformo em ser uma princesa...  
- Eu vou te proteger de todos os monstros que tentarem te machucar...   
Quando chegaram ao colégio, o baile já começara e todos se divertiam na pista de dança improvisada.   
Num canto do salão, Shunrey e Shiryu trocaram seu primeiro beijo.  
Ela teve a sensação de ouvir sininhos tocando... Shiryu era o homem com quem ela sempre sonhara... Romântico, educado...   
Bem diferente de Julian, que só faltava devorá-la quando a beijava.   
Este, furioso por ver que Shunrey o trocara por outro, resolveu detonar.  
  
Aproveitando que Saori e Seiya estavam perto do outro casal, agarrou Shunrey pelo braço e começou a gritar:  
- Sabia que eu perdi U$ 1000 por sua causa?  
- Me solta!  
- Ah, quer dizer que eu vou ficar no prejuízo?  
- O que quer dizer?  
- Eu tive que pagar ao Seiya pra ele seduzir a megera da sua irmã! E não adiantou nada, porque eu fiquei chupando o dedo!  
  
Ao ouvir a frase de Julian, Saori empalideceu.   
Sentiu que poderia desmaiar, e segurou-se no corrimão da escada.  
Seiya ficou perplexo com a confissão de Julian. Olhou para a garota, sem saber o que dizer.  
Subitamente, ela começou a descer as escadas correndo.  
Ele correu atrás dela.  
- Espera, Saori! Me deixa explicar!  
- Não precisa dizer nada. Eu devia saber que seu único interesse era dinheiro.  
- Não! Eu assumo que aceitei a proposta do Julian, mas... Eu me apaixonei por você!  
- Sem essa, não precisa inventar essa desculpa ridícula. Chega de mentiras!  
- Não é mentira! Eu te amo!  
Ela foi irônica:  
- Espero que pelo menos esse dinheiro sirva pra você comprar algo muito útil, como um skate novo.  
- Não diga o que não sabe!  
- O que eu sei é que nunca mais quero te ver.  
  
E saiu correndo. Seiya gritou:  
- Saori!  
Correu atrás dela pelo colégio inteiro, até que a alcançou.  
- Você precisa me ouvir!  
- Não quero ouvir nada!  
- Então não ouça...   
  
Ele a agarrou, e lhe deu um beijo.  
Esperava que isso a fizesse mudar de idéia, e decidisse escutar o que ele tinha a dizer.  
Mas Saori o empurrou com raiva, e saiu correndo.  
  
Seiya permaneceu ali, completamente destroçado.  
"Eu sou um rato! Como pude fazer isso? Ela me odeia, com toda razão!".  
Não conteve as lágrimas que insistiam em deslizar por seu rosto.   
Não se conformava por fazer a pessoa que mais amava sofrer.  
  
_"I love you, baby, trust in me when I say  
Eu te amo, baby, acredite em mim quando eu digo...  
Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh, coisinha linda, não me deixe deprimido, eu imploro.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
Oh, coisinha linda, agora que eu te encontrei, fique  
And let me love you, baby, let me love you  
E me deixe te amar, baby, me deixe te amar..."._


	12. Don´t tell me

**Cap12 - Don't tell me**  
  
Obs: Recomendo que vcs ouçam a música Don't tell me, da Avril Lavigne, que é transcrita nesse capítulo.  
  
Saori chegou em casa, trancou-se no quarto e começou a ouvir o CD da Avril.  
  
_"You held my hand and walked me home, I know   
Você segurou minha mão e levou-me pra casa, eu sei  
Why you gave me the kiss,   
Porque você me deu aquele beijo,  
It was something like this, you made me go, oh oh   
Foi alguma coisa como isto, você me fez ir, oh oh  
You wiped my tears got rid of all my fears,   
Você enxugou minhas lágrimas e conseguiu libertar todos os meus medos,  
Why did you have to go?   
Por que teve que ir?   
Guess, it wasn't enough to take up some of my love,   
Adivinhe, isso não era o bastante para conseguir um pouco de meu amor,   
Guys are so hard to trust   
Caras são tão difíceis de confiar"_  
  
"Por quê?" - perguntou-se, enquanto chorava - "Por quê ele tinha que fazer isso comigo?".  
Por quê ele conseguira despertar aquele amor, se não o merecia?  
E ela, por quê confiara nele?  
Sentia-se uma idiota...  
  
_"Did I, not tell you, that I'm not like that   
Bem eu, não te disse, que não sou igual  
Girl the one who,   
Aquela garota,   
Gives it all away   
Que entrega-se por inteiro"_  
  
Nunca deveria ter acreditado em Seiya.   
Deveria ter se conformado com o fato de que os homens não prestam, que só a queriam porque seu pai era rico.  
Julian já tentara namora-la por causa da grana do Sr. Kido. Agora, Seiya...  
Se ele aceitara o dinheiro de Julian para conquista-la, deveria estar ainda mais interessado no dinheiro de seu pai.  
Como ele pudera machuca-la tanto?  
  
_"Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?   
Você pensou que eu estava me desesperando por você, desta vez?   
Did you think that it was something I was gonna do, and cry   
Você pensou que eu ia fazer algo, e chorar  
Don't try to tell me what to do   
Não tente me dizer o que fazer  
Don't try to tell me what to say   
Não tente me dizer o que dizer  
Your better off that way   
Você é melhor sem isso"_  
  
Mas não iria lhe dar o gostinho de vê-la chorar por ele.   
Mesmo que seu coração estivesse despedaçado, ela superaria a decepção.  
Tinha vivido muito bem antes de conhece-lo... Continuaria levando sua vida como sempre.  
Mas...  
Como esquecer daqueles beijos que trocaram, de todas as palavras que ele havia dito?   
Como esquecer de Seiya?  
  
As férias começaram.  
Saori aproveitou para estudar, afinal pretendia entrar na Toei no final do ano.  
Fazia de tudo para não pensar em Seiya, sem sucesso.  
Pandora e Ykki viviam convidando-na para sair com eles, mas recusava sempre. Tinha certeza de que pretendiam reaproxima-la de Seiya. Pandora sempre insistia para que ela deixasse o garoto se explicar, mas Saori se negava.  
Shunrey e Shiryu também estavam namorando, e igualmente tentavam convencê-la a falar com Seiya.  
- Ele tá péssimo - dizia Shiryu.  
- É, Saori, você tá sendo muito dura! - insistia Shunrey.  
- Vocês querem me deixar em paz? Não falem mais esse nome na minha frente!  
Depois que Shiryu se foi, Shunrey decidiu falar com a irmã.  
  
- Saori - começou ela - tenho algo pra te contar sobre o Seiya.  
- Eu já disse que não quero saber nada dessa pessoa!  
- Dá pra você me escutar? Me sinto culpada pelo que aconteceu, afinal o Julian fez essa proposta pra ele por minha causa!  
- Shunrey, se você tem culpa ou não, é o de menos... não vai mudar em nada o que aconteceu.  
- O Shiryu falou com o Seiya, e descobriu que ele só aceitou a grana do Julian pra salvar a irmã dele!  
- O quê?  
- É isso mesmo. A irmã dele tem leucemia, e Seiya precisava de dinheiro para o transplante de medula. Foi só por isso que ele topou.  
  
Saori permaneceu quieta, pensando no que acabara de ouvir. Shunrey prosseguiu:  
- E tem mais. Ele se arrependeu do que fez, e sabe por quê?  
- Não, nem quero saber.  
- Ele tá apaixonado por você! Coitado, Saori... Se você o visse! Ele tá péssimo sem você... Por quê não tenta perdoar o que ele fez? Vocês poderiam ser felizes! É só deixar o orgulho de lado.  
  
- Falar é fácil. Queria ver o que você faria no meu lugar.  
- Se eu o amasse, perdoaria. Quem ama perdoa!  
- E quem disse que eu o amo?  
- Só cego não percebe, Saori.  
- Não adianta, eu não quero mais saber dele.  
- Bom, se você prefere sofrer... Paciência!  
  
Deixou a irmã sozinha com seus pensamentos.   
Saori tinha um blog, mas ao invés de usar seu nome, preferia um pseudônimo, Katy.  
Ela escreveu lá:  
Eu odeio quando você me olha desse jeito inocente.  
Eu odeio quando você sorri pra mim como uma criança travessa.  
Eu odeio ver seu cabelo caindo na sua cara.   
Eu odeio saber que não resisto ao seu beijo.  
Eu odeio amar você!  
  
Enquanto isso, Seiya tentava não pensar nela. 


	13. Amadurecimento

**Nota da autora:**

Esse capítulo é o mais dramático da fic, e espero que vcs compreendam que os acontecimentos descritos aqui foram necessários para o desenrolar da história.

**Cap13 - Amadurecimento**

A irmã de Seiya seria operada, depois que os exames confirmaram que ele poderia ser o doador da medula.  
Antes da cirurgia, Seika o chamou.  
- Seiya, eu não sei o que vai acontecer comigo, mas quero te pedir uma coisa...  
- Pára de bobagem! Vai dar tudo certo!  
- Eu vejo que você anda triste, e não é só por causa da minha doença. Algo mais te atormenta.  
- Impressão sua.  
- Não, Seiya, eu te conheço... você tá assim por causa de uma garota!

Ele ficou vermelho. Tentou negar:  
- Que imaginação fértil, Seika! De onde tirou essa idéia?  
- Bom, por quê será que agora você só fica ouvindo o CD da Avril Lavigne, principalmente aquela música tão triste? Acho que o nome é I'm with you, se não estou enganada.  
- Só porque eu escuto músicas tristes, não significa que eu esteja triste por causa de uma garota!  
- Levando em conta que você nunca gostou desse tipo de música, fica meio difícil de acreditar!

Seiya ficou quieto.  
- Bem, o que eu queria pedir é o seguinte: caso me aconteça algo, prometa que você vai se cuidar, e que vai fazer as pazes com sua namorada!  
- Não vai acontecer nada! Além disso, eu não tenho namorada!  
- Mas você tá apaixonado por uma garota...  
- Não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia.  
- Eu não nasci ontem. Sei quando alguém tá apaixonado, principalmente se esse alguém é meu irmão.  
- Seika, você precisa descansar, amanhã você vai ser operada...  
- Você ainda não me prometeu.  
- Tá legal, faço tudo que você quiser. Agora, tente dormir.

Deixou-a no quarto, e retirou-se.  
"Como ela descobriu?" - perguntou-se. "Será que tá tão na cara assim?".  
O pior é que Seika tinha razão. Ele estava sofrendo muito por causa de Saori.  
Não conseguia esquecer do dia do show, quando a beijara pela primeira vez. Nem de sua expressão decepcionada no dia do baile, quando descobriu tudo.  
"Tenho que tirar Saori da cabeça. Preciso me concentrar na Seika!".

No dia seguinte, Seika recebeu o transplante de medula.  
Porém, apesar da cirurgia ter transcorrido normalmente, o organismo de Seika rejeitou o transplante. Ela ficou internada na UTI, mas acabou não resistindo...  
Quando o médico deu a notícia para Seiya, ele gritou:  
- Nããão!!!  
Chorou muito, desesperadamente. Shiryu e Ykki foram ao hospital pra dar uma força ao amigo. Mas nada conseguia consolar Seiya.  
Perdera sua única irmã. Estava completamente sozinho. Depois do enterro, voltou para sua casa.  
Todos aqueles acontecimentos dolorosos serviram para que Seiya amadurecesse.  
De que adiantara ter ganhado aquele dinheiro de Julian? Ele tinha perdido as duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo...

Shunrey contou à irmã sobre a morte de Seika.  
- Você poderia deixar sua raiva um pouco de lado, e ir à casa do Seiya.  
- Eu sinto muito pela irmã dele, mas isso não vai me fazer mudar em nada.  
- Tenha um pouco de compaixão, Saori. Ele precisa muito de você nesse momento.  
- Não sei porque, ele já tem várias pessoas pra ajuda-lo a superar.  
- Mas é você que ele ama!  
- Não diga bobagens.

No fundo, Saori estava morrendo de pena dele. Depois de hesitar muito, resolveu seguir o conselho da irmã. Foi à casa dele, para lhe dar os pêsames.  
Quando Seiya foi atender a campainha, levou um susto. Saori perguntou:  
- Posso entrar?  
- Claro...  
Depois que ele fechou a porta, ela começou a dizer:  
- Soube o que aconteceu com sua irmã... Sinto muito.  
- Não consigo me conformar. Ela era minha única parente viva.  
- Imagino que seja muito difícil superar, mas...  
- Se pelo menos eu tivesse você ao meu lado...

Incomodada, Saori disse com frieza:  
- Vim só para lhe dar meus pêsames, mas já estou de saída.  
- Por favor, será que você não consegue ter um pouco de generosidade? Eu tô sofrendo com a morte da Seika, mas também sofro com o seu desprezo! - disse ele, exasperado.  
- Você não foi nada generoso quando aceitou o dinheiro do Julian pra brincar com os meus sentimentos.  
- Eu não brinquei! Eu te amo, será que você nunca vai acreditar em mim?  
- Já acreditei uma vez, e quebrei a cara.  
- Eu me arrependi! Saori, você não imagina como é horrível ficar longe de você, sem poder te beijar, sem poder te abraçar... Preciso de você...

Dizendo isso, aproximou-se e tentou beija-la, mas ela o repeliu.  
- Desista, eu nunca mais vou cair nas suas armações.  
- Como você pode ser tão insensível?  
- Acha que vou ficar com peninha de você, e acreditar nas suas baboseiras? Não, Seiya... Eu já fui idiota o suficiente!  
Ela abriu a porta, e saiu.

Seiya ficou ainda mais desesperado depois do que ouviu dela. Passou o resto do dia largado na cama, chorando por não ter a garota que amava ao seu lado naquele momento tão triste de sua vida.

As férias chegaram ao fim. As aulas recomeçaram no mês de agosto, mas para Seiya tudo continuou como antes. Saori não fazia a menor questão de esconder que o odiava. Sempre que ele tentava se aproximar, ela se afastava sem a menor piedade.  
Já tinha desistido de tentar se explicar, quando aconteceu algo que poderia mudar completamente o rumo de sua vida...

**Notas da Autora - parte II**

- Agradeço a todos que postaram reviews, especialmente à Mary, que é a mais recente revelação como autora de fics. Vc vai longe!!  
- A fic ainda terá 3 capítulos, e espero que continuem me prestigiando com seus reviews e e-mails.

Valeu!!  
Meu


	14. Reconciliação

**Cap 14 - Reconciliação**  
  
Em certa manhã, Seiya chegou ao colégio de bike, como sempre fazia.  
Entretanto, deu de cara com um aviso no portão:  
"Não haverá aula".  
"Que estranho" - pensou - "ninguém avisou nada".  
Naquele momento, viu Ykki e Pandora.  
- Oi galera, por quê será que não vai ter aula?   
- Você não sabe? O metrô de Tókio acabou de sofrer um atentado terrorista! Morreu um monte de gente!  
Seiya gelou.  
  
Sabia que Saori costumava ir de metrô ao colégio...  
O pânico se apoderou dele.  
"Não! Eu já perdi a Seika... não posso perder a única pessoa que pode me trazer a felicidade!".  
  
Ao ver Shiryu, demonstrou toda a sua aflição:  
- Shiryu, você já sabe o que aconteceu? A Saori costuma pegar o metrô! Meu Deus, e se ela...  
- Calma, Seiya...  
- Ela não pode morrer!!   
- Seiya, escuta...  
- Se eu pudesse ter mais uma chance, se pudesse dizer à ela que eu a amo mais do que tudo...  
- Você queria mais uma chance?  
- Daria qualquer coisa pra poder beija-la de novo... Pra dizer à Saori que ela é minha razão de viver!  
- Talvez você tenha essa chance. Veja - apontou Shiryu.  
Seiya olhou para a direção que seu amigo apontava, e percebeu que Saori estava bem ali.  
- Mas... como?!  
- Você não me deixou falar... A Shunrey ligou pro meu celular, avisando que tinham se atrasado, e que o pai delas iria trazê-las de carro.  
Saori e Shunrey tinham escutado toda a conversa entre os amigos.  
Shiryu abraçou Shunrey, dizendo:  
- Vamos, eles tem muito que conversar...  
Afastaram-se.  
  
Seiya ficou totalmente sem ação.  
Saori o olhava, sem dizer uma única palavra.  
Depois de alguns minutos, ela finalmente perguntou:  
- E então, você não vai fazer o que acabou de dizer ao Shiryu?  
- Eu...  
Ela sorriu.  
Seiya também sorriu.  
  
Os dois se entregaram a um beijo cheio de paixão.   
Alguns minutos depois, Seiya olhou dentro de seus olhos e sussurrou:  
- Te amo... Me perdoe pelo que fiz...  
- Já perdoei... A Shunrey me disse que quem ama, perdoa.  
- Então você...  
- Eu também te amo!  
- Mas, por quê você não me deixava nem chegar perto?  
- Eu tava magoada... Eu não queria te amar, mas... Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia te odiar, não conseguia te esquecer...  
- Nunca mais eu deixarei você se afastar de mim, Saori...   
- Eu não quero nunca mais ficar longe de você...  
  
Beijaram-se novamente.  
Depois, ele a fitou e disse, muito sério:  
- Mas que fique bem claro: se você quiser ficar comigo, terá que concordar com meus termos.  
- Como assim?  
- Quando a gente casar, terá que ser com separação de bens...  
- Seiya! - protestou ela.  
- Isso mesmo. Nunca mais quero ser acusado de estar interessado no seu dinheiro.  
- Não tenho dúvidas do seu amor.  
- Você aceita minhas condições?  
Saori pensou um pouco.  
- Eu nunca pensei em me casar...  
- Você também nunca pensou que iria se apaixonar!  
- É verdade...  
- E eu também vou querer ter uns 6 filhos... no mínimo!  
- Você acha que eu sou uma fábrica de crianças? - perguntou ela, rindo.  
- Nós dois, querida, nós dois... - ele sorriu e acrescentou, maliciosamente - Não vejo a hora de encomendarmos o primeiro!  
- Calma, eu ainda tenho que fazer faculdade, e você também!  
- Eu ainda não sei o que vou estudar...  
- Você poderia cursar Música! Você leva o maior jeito, sabia?  
- Só topo se você fizer parte da minha banda...  
  
Ambos riram.  
Estavam imensamente felizes, porque finalmente haviam superado todas as desconfianças e empecilhos que antes os separavam.  
  
_"Um dia eu volto pra fazer só a sua vontade, mas  
Se eu não puder fazer você ser a pessoa mais feliz  
Eu chego mais perto disso possível  
Todos os inconvenientes a nosso favor  
E diferenças sim, mas  
Nunca maiores que o nosso valor"._  
  
Todos ficaram muito contentes com a reconciliação do casal.  
Apenas Julian terminou o ano sozinho, e sob ameaça de despejo, pois a situação financeira de sua família estava cada vez pior. Como seu pai hipotecara a casa e não conseguira pagar as dívidas, teriam que entregar o imóvel.  
Mesmo depois de tudo que Julian tinha aprontado, Saori ficou com pena.  
Pediu ao pai que o contratasse pra trabalhar de caixa na matriz de sua rede de hipermercados.  
Humilhado, Julian teve que aceitar a oferta, pois era a única maneira de alugar uma casa e continuar sobrevivendo.  
Mas ele era rancoroso, e odiava todos aqueles que julgava se divertirem com sua desgraça.  
  
Especialmente Seiya...  
Não perdoava o fato dele estar namorando Saori, pois indiretamente havia sido o responsável por aquele romance.  
Agora aquele skatista pobretão iria se dar bem, enquanto ele...  
Resolveu se vingar de Seiya. 


	15. Mentira tem perna curta

**Cap 15 - Mentira tem perna curta**

Com toda a falsidade que lhe era peculiar, Julian se aproveitou do fato de que Saori tinha ido ao hipermercado do Sr. Kido para falar com o pai, e colocou seu plano em ação.  
Sabia que Seiya estava trabalhando no escritório do hipermercado, ao lado da sala do Sr. Kido.  
Saori tinha pedido ao pai que arrumasse um emprego na área administrativa para seu namorado. E ele estava se saindo muito bem na função.  
O Sr. Kido havia saído. Saori resolveu esperar por ele em sua sala. Julian entrou.  
- Olá, Saori! Sabe, faz tempo que eu queria falar com você.  
- Sobre?  
- Quero te agradecer, afinal você pediu ao seu pai que me desse um emprego.  
- Você não merece, mas sei que você e sua família estão atravessando uma fase complicada.  
- Realmente, se não fosse por sua intervenção, não sei o que seria de nós.

Ele viu que Seiya estava chegando, e sorriu cinicamente:  
- Para provar que estou mesmo agradecido, eu quero fazer uma coisa...  
- O quê? - perguntou Saori.  
- Isto! - e beijou a garota à força.  
Seiya ficou parado ali na porta, estático. Quando conseguiu se livrar de Julian, Saori o viu.  
- Seiya! - exclamou.  
Ele lhe deu as costas, e saiu em disparada.

Desesperada, Saori gritou:  
- Olha o que você fez, seu infeliz! O quê o Seiya vai pensar de mim?  
- O óbvio... Que você o traiu comigo!  
- Você vai desmentir tudo!  
- Quem vai me obrigar? - debochou ele.  
Saori correu para se explicar com Seiya, mas ele já estava longe.

Não conseguia acreditar na cena que vira...  
Sua amada, beijando aquele verme do Julian!  
Deveria ter desconfiado, quando soube que ela tinha arrumado aquele emprego para o boyzinho. Começou a chorar, desconsolado. Fizera tantos planos... Já estava até juntando dinheiro para o casamento, mas agora...

Chegou em casa. Ela veio logo em seguida, mas Seiya não queria saber de explicações.  
- Acabou! Não quero mais te ver!  
- Seiya, ele me agarrou! Deve ter feito de propósito pra tentar nos separar!  
- E conseguiu!  
- Você lembra que ele já quase conseguiu isso uma vez? E você tentou se explicar, só que eu não queria ouvir... você vai cair na armadilha dele?  
- Eu vi, Saori! Vi vocês se beijando!  
- Eu já disse, ele me forçou! Mas, se você não confia em mim... Talvez seja melhor terminar mesmo!

Já ia saindo, quando ele a impediu.  
- Espera...  
- Você não acredita no meu amor!  
- Acredito, mas imagine-se no meu lugar... se você me pegasse beijando outra garota.  
- Eu te matava!  
- Tá vendo!  
- Mas você sabe que eu odeio o Julian!  
- Será? Você me contou que já foi apaixonada por ele.  
- Isso foi há muito tempo!  
- Talvez você ainda sinta algo por ele.  
- Sinto. Raiva, desprezo...  
- Saori, talvez seja melhor a gente se afastar um tempo...  
- Se você quer assim, tudo bem... Mas saiba que não será por um tempo... Será pra sempre!

Inconformada com a desconfiança dele, Saori saiu. Ele não suportou a idéia de perdê-la de novo.  
- Saori! - chamou ele.  
Começou a cair um temporal. Ele correu até alcança-la.  
- Espera, nossa conversa não acabou!  
- Pensei que você já tinha decidido se separar de mim.  
- Não! Eu nunca mais quero ficar longe de você...  
Beijou-a. Ela não resistiu, se entregou totalmente ao beijo.  
Ficaram ali, se beijando, debaixo da chuva... Até que Seiya se tocou:  
- Vamos, você tá toda molhada... Vai acabar se resfriando...  
Voltaram para a casa dele.

Seiya pegou uma toalha, e começou a enxugar a cabeça dela. A chuva molhara a blusinha branca que Saori estava usando, deixando-a transparente e grudada no corpo. Ela percebeu que seu namorado a devorava com os olhos.  
Sem mais nem menos, o casal voltou a se beijar, mas desta vez havia um sentimento de urgência naquele beijo.  
Estavam sentados na cama dele. Seiya começou a deita-la, enquanto beijava seu pescoço, sua nuca...  
Saori se abandonou nos braços dele...

Horas depois, a chuva ainda caía, mas os dois nem se haviam dado conta.  
Seiya sorria, enquanto a acariciava ternamente e a fitava, com um olhar cheio de amor e paixão. Estava imensamente feliz.  
A garota também sorria, pensando que tudo tinha acontecido do jeitinho que sonhara. Ele era capaz de alternar momentos de carinho com outros de puro desejo, nos quais demonstrava toda sua volúpia...  
Sentiu que estava completamente ligada a ele, de forma irremediável. Depois de um longo silêncio, disse:  
- Viu só, bobinho... Você foi o primeiro!  
- E se depender de mim, o último! Nunca mais vou me separar de você...  
Acrescentou:  
- Só espero que você não se arrependa...  
Ela o olhou com doçura, e disse:  
- Já estamos juntos há mais de seis meses. Cedo ou tarde, iria acontecer...  
- O que você acha de casarmos no final do ano?  
- Você não acha meio cedo? Somos muito novos...  
- Você faz 19 anos em setembro, e eu completo 20 em dezembro.  
- É que... eu preciso pensar.  
- Você não tem certeza se quer se casar comigo?  
- Tenho, meu amor... mas eu preciso falar com meu pai antes.  
- Você acha que ele vai se opor?  
- Não, mas se ele fizesse isso, nada me impediria de ficar ao seu lado!  
- Como eu te amo...  
- Eu também...  
Os dois continuaram do ponto em que haviam parado anteriormente. Quando Saori percebeu, já havia anoitecido.

**Nota da autora:  
**  
O último capítulo trará muitas emoções. Aguardem!


	16. O que a gente não faz por amor

**Cap 16 - O que a gente não faz por amor...**  
  
Saori chegou em casa, e levou bronca do pai.  
- Por onde a Srta. andou, posso saber?  
- Estava com Seiya, papai... Ele me pediu em casamento!  
- O quê? Só podem estar loucos se acham que vou concordar com isso!  
- Qual o problema?  
- Saori, esse rapaz não é do nosso nível!  
- Mas o senhor nunca se opôs ao nosso namoro!  
- Namorar é uma coisa, casar é um passo bem mais sério... Eu não quero sustentar ninguém!!  
- Que horror, papai... Pra sua informação, o Seiya só quer casar com separação de bens!  
- E você vai concordar em morar numa casa pequena, sem conforto? Vai abrir mão de tudo que você tem aqui pra ficar com um rapaz sem eira nem beira?  
  
Saori se irritou.  
- Eu prefiro levar uma vida simples do que me casar com alguém materialista como o senhor, que só pensa em trabalhar e nunca se dedicou à sua família!  
- Não fale assim comigo!  
- É verdade, pai... A mamãe, antes de morrer, me disse que não aguentava mais tanta solidão... Porque o senhor a deixava sozinha em casa pra ir trabalhar nos finais de semana, feriados... Nunca viajou com a gente, nunca esteve presente nos momentos em que eu e Shunrey precisávamos.  
- Você está sendo injusta, filha... Eu só queria dar o melhor pra vocês...  
- Preferia minha parte em carinho, em amizade... Mas o senhor sempre tentou comprar nosso respeito e obediência com presentes...   
- Eu nunca pensei assim...  
- Mas é como nos sentíamos, pai. E agora o senhor vem tentar me convencer a não me casar com o homem que eu amo, e que me ama também? É meio tarde para isso agora...  
- Perdão, Saori... Eu nunca percebi o quanto fui ausente...  
Ela ficou se sentindo meio culpada por ver o pai entristecido, mas já queria ter falado há muito tempo aquelas coisas, que tanto a fizeram sofrer no passado.  
  
Além disso, não deixaria que nada, nem ninguém, a afastasse de seu amor.  
Tinha demorado tanto para ser feliz, e agora ninguém tiraria isso dela.  
Na manhã seguinte, o Sr. Kido perguntou:  
- Você pretende mesmo se casar?  
- Com ou sem seu consentimento. Eu já sou maior de idade!  
- Mas filha, pense bem... será que esse rapaz é a pessoa certa pra você?  
- Pai, ele me fez enxergar que nem todo mundo é interesseiro... ele me ama pelo que eu sou, não porque eu sou filha de um empresário milionário!  
- Como pode ter certeza?  
- Ele já provou isso várias vezes...   
- Mas ainda não estou convencido.  
- Não me importo.   
Saiu, deixando o pai preocupado.  
  
Naquela manhã, Seiya foi para o trabalho disposta a acertar contas com Julian.  
Porém, o cafajeste não tinha ido trabalhar.  
Coincidentemente, Saori decidiu ir ao hipermercado para falar novamente com o pai.  
No momento em que chegou, uma quadrilha de perigosos marginais invadiu o estabelecimento, provocando pânico nos clientes.  
Um dos assaltantes segurou Saori e apontou uma arma para sua cabeça.  
- Essa é a filha do dono!! Agora ele terá que dar tudo o que pedirmos, senão eu mato essa coisinha linda! - ameaçou o bandido que a tomara como refém.  
  
Saori ficou assustada, mas tentou não reagir. O bandido poderia feri-la se tentasse algo.  
Nisso, o Sr. Kido já tomara conhecimento do que estava acontecendo.  
Seiya também soube do assalto, e correu para salvar sua amada.  
  
Quando a viu sendo ameaçada pelo bandido, não teve dúvidas.  
Aproveitando-se de um momento de distração, bateu com um objeto na cabeça do sujeito, que caiu duro.  
Saori correu, mas um dos comparsas, vendo que Seiya atrapalhara os planos do colega, mirou seu revólver para ela.  
  
Foi tudo numa fração de segundos.  
Seiya percebeu o que ele pretendia, e se jogou na frente da namorada.  
O tiro o acertou, fazendo com que caísse no chão, desacordado.   
  
- Nãããooo!!!  
Saori se abraçou ao corpo do amado, chorando desesperadamente.   
A polícia chegou e prendeu a quadrilha.  
Uma ambulância levou Seiya para o hospital. Seu estado era gravíssimo, com poucas chances de sobreviver.   
  
Aflita, Saori não conseguia pensar na possibilidade dele morrer.  
O Sr. Kido e Shunrey tentavam acalmá-la, mas era inútil.  
Pandora, Ykki e Shiryu também foram até lá para saber notícias de Seiya.  
Pandora tentou encorajar a amiga, mas Saori não reagia.  
- Ele foi atingido pra me salvar! Pandora, eu amo o Seiya! Ele não pode morrer...   
- Calma, vai dar tudo certo!  
- Já estávamos pensando em nos casar...  
- Vocês vão casar, e eu vou ser a madrinha! - disse, na tentativa de animá-la.  
- Eu não quero mais viver se ele...  
- Pára com isso, Saori! Você não dizia que só as tolas se apaixonam, que mulher não deve viver em função de homem?  
- Isso foi antes, Pandora... Antes de entender que, por amor, as pessoas são capazes de tudo... até de morrer...  
  
As horas passavam lentamente, sem notícias sobre o estado de Seiya.  
Quando anoiteceu, o médico apareceu.  
- Doutor, o Seiya... como ele está?  
  
- Vai sobreviver... até já saiu do coma!   
Saori não cabia em si de felicidade.  
- Viu, Saori, eu disse que ele se salvaria! - exclamou Pandora.  
- Seu nome é Saori? Ele chama o tempo todo por você - comentou o médico.  
- Posso vê-lo? Por favor!  
- Está bem, ele já vai ser transferido para o quarto.  
Ela aguardou que o médico autorizasse sua entrada.  
  
Quando viu Seiya, não conteve as lágrimas de alegria por saber que ele estava vivo.  
Ele a viu, e sorriu para ela com aquele jeitinho de menino que a encantava.  
- Que bom saber que você está bem... - murmurou ele.  
- Seu louco, como você pode ter feito aquilo?   
- É porque eu sou louco... por você! Eu daria minha vida por você, Saori...  
- Eu não quero que dê sua vida por mim, quero que você viva por mim... Porque, se eu te perdesse, minha vida acabaria...  
  
Emocionados, beijaram-se.   
Depois de tudo, o Sr. Kido não teve mais argumentos contra o casamento, pois o rapaz salvara sua filha.  
Ele fez questão de oferecer uma linda festa de noivado para os dois.  
O único senão é que o casamento teve de ser antecipado para junho... Porque, em dezembro, nasceu a pequena Seika, concebida naquela tarde chuvosa.   
  
Saori e Seiya estavam muito felizes, morando num apartamento que o Sr. Kido lhes dera de presente por ocasião do casamento.   
A filha serviu para unir ainda mais os dois jovens, que eram loucos pela pequena. Ela herdara os cabelos e os olhos castanhos do pai, mas tinha a pele bem clara, como a mãe. Parecia uma bonequinha.  
Saori continuou na faculdade de História, enquanto Seiya começou a estudar Música. Incentivado pela mulher, ele resolveu aproveitar seu talento e se tornar cantor e compositor. Mas não pretendia ficar famoso, pois sabia que Saori era ciumenta, e não gostaria nada de vê-lo rodeado de fãs...   
  
**THE END**  
  
**Nota da autora:**  
  
Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic, deixaram reviews e mandaram e-mails.  
Até a próxima! 


End file.
